In an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a main flow that a terminal sends a connection establishment request through a random access process is as follows: the terminal selects a Preamble resource in Preamble resources broadcast by system information, and sends it to a base station; after receiving the resource, the base station confirms that there is a terminal required to access, and sends information of uplink resources, Cell Radio Network Temporary Identifier (C-RNTI) used by the terminal, uplink time synchronization and the like required by the connection establishment request to the terminal through a Random Access Response (RAR); after receiving the RAR, the terminal sends the connection establishment request according to the allocated uplink resources; and after receiving the connection establishment request, the base station copies request information, and sends it to the terminal through a collision resolution message (i.e. a message copying the connection establishment request).
Since an existing collision resolution message is 48 bits, a connection establishment request is limited to be 48 bits only. Therefore, content extension of the message is limited, and it is impossible to meet requirements of different network environments on connection establishment.